Life as we Knew it
by What Do I Put Here
Summary: Gohan couldn't get back after she died, and now is temporarily in HFIL. What's the ruler of Hell to do when she must go to high school? (Fem!Gohan) Slight AU Temporary/Permanent: Hiatus.
1. Things Have Changed

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ!

Prolouge: Things Have Change

~**DBZ**~

Pants and chokes were heard from Gohan before she plummeted to the ground.

She had done it, she had defeated Cell, the "ultimate" being, the supposed strongest thing that ever walked on the planet of earth. That is not true, Gohan was obviously the strongest being as of now. She had unleashed the inner strength that she had possesed since she was a small child. To be honest, she had not enjoyed fighting as a younger child, but now, Gohan could honestly admit the thrill of the fight was a very superb feeling. The sensation of letting loose all of your frustration, and animosity out on a target that can actually return the same feeling is quite marvelous. Now, hearing this from a 10 almost 11 year old child, a girl even, is an astonishing feat. After her father came back three years ago, he was bewildered by this fact, in fact, she asked-no more like demanded him one thing; to train her.

As Gohan laid on the solid, compact ground, she frowned as the full impact of the situation hit her like a giant wall of bricks. "father..." she thought. He was dead, and it was her fault-all her fault. If only she hadn't been caught up in her revenge on the "perfect" android, she would have seen through her ludicrous actions, and her father could have been saved. But no, she just had to get caught up in her power, and try to make him die an appaling death.

Gohan didn't want to make the rest worry for her, and forced a smile. She started laughing, but this was too much for her small body frame to handle, and she threw up a large amount of blood. The blood stained her once clean, but ripped purple fighting gi. Her mind went into over drive, as the second large realization of the day hit her; she was dying. No amount of fancy-shmancy healing techniques from Dende was going to fix this. Her body was shutting down on her, she used too much ki, and it was still draining, at a rapid pace. When the ki drains, your body begins to shut down on you; resulting in your organs to stop working, plus the fact that she was still rather beaten up from Cell earlier.

She leaned over, and did what she thought was spit, but a large amount of blood came out. She tried to sit up, and to some avail, she succeeded. At this time, the Z-senshi was flying over to her, and they were all standing around her, Tien holding Mirai Trunks. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillen stared on with shocked, worried, and disgusted looks on their faces. Piccolo wore a sad expression on his face, and Vegeta's was as somber as stone. Gohan's body convulsed as she threw up a larger amount of blood on Krillen's feet. Her short spiked black hair, now a matted mess, covered in her own, and Cell's blood. "Shouldn't we help her!?" Tien yelled, and Yamcha pulled her over his shoulder. Everyone took this as the notion to move, and flew to Kami's lookout as fast as they could.

When they arrived, Chichi saw the condition her daughter was in. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" She screamed.

"She's completely drained her life force, and her body is shutting down on her." Piccolo somberly replied. Gohan's body convulsed again, and more blood came out of her mouth, and onto her mother's shirt.

Everyone stood back, as Chichi held onto her daughter, sobbing as she convulsed violently, blood and spit dribbling out of her mouth. She has a faraway look in her eyes as they started to glaze over. All that was going through Gohan's head was her hope for her to sometime be put out of her misery.

After a few more minutes of excrutiating pain, and lots of blood, the convulsions stopped. "Gohan, sweetie...?" Chichi whispered. "Gohan, wake up." She said at a normal tone.

"GOHAN!" She screamed as the tears flew out again.

"Guys, we can just bring her back, she hasn't died before." Yamcha pointed out. Everyone brightened at this, seeing as Gohan was always a happy little girl, who cheered up everyone's day.  
Soon the eternal dragon Shenron was summoned, and they had wished for everyone who had died by Cell to be wished back. They all sadened at the fact that they couldn't feel Gohan, or Goku.

"We wish for Son Gohan to be brought back to this plane of exsistance, Shenron!" Dende yelled. They had decided that they would go to Namek to bring Goku back, but he didn't want to come back.

"It cannot be done." Shenron boomed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IT CANNOT BE DONE'?!" Chichi yelled. "DOES SHE ALSO NOT WANT TO COME BACK?!"

"It is not that she does not want to return, she simply cannot." Shenron replied.

"WHY!?" They all yelled, minus Vegeta and Piccolo.

"It is impossible, she cannot return, if they have gone to HFIL, they cannot come back." Shenron replied.

"Why is she in HFIL?" Piccolo questioned.

"Yenma decided that her killer intent and power could not be controlled, therefore she was to be place in HFIL." Shenron answered.

Okay, so yeah... That was depressing.  
I really like Gohan, and I decided that:  
A) He's a girl in this fic  
B) She kept the name Gohan, because the name has meaning  
C) She would go to HFIL  
This is going to be a fun summer project, so:  
1) Please no flames  
2) I also won't update super reletively, possibly once every two weeks.  
Please review, and tell me what you think, this is mostly going to be about Gohan, and how she deals with HFIL, only for a few chapters, then onto the post-Cell Games saga.  
Thanks,

What Do I Put Here


	2. Last Night On Earth

Chapter one: Last Night On Earth

(Gohan's POV)

I awoke with a start. '_Where the hell am I?' _Oh that's right, I died. Just great. Dad had to for my mistakes, and so did I. How is mom going to raise her unborn child? (AN: _I really don't feel like explaning this, but I know I could get people asking how she knows Chichi is preggars, but he can sense two ki's within her mother._)

A wave of guilt washed over me as I uncovered these facts in my mind. I bowed my head in shame, but then brightened. The dragon balls! Dad and I could be revived!

At this, I observed my surroundings, and saw something only described to me by dad once. The room was large, at least 30 feet tall, and infront of me was a very large desk, and when I say very big, I mean **VERY** big desk. A large red ogre sat in front of me, and his desk name tag read: King Yemma.

Okay, I've heard of this guy from dad a couple times. I must be in otherworld, I bet that I am just going to go to heaven for a while, then be brought back. I haven't done anything really bad in my life, I'm just 11, never killed anyone, unless you count Cell, but he really doesn't count.

I slowly approached the large ogre/man, and he looked down at me with a bitter look on his face. I just smiled, coming to the conclusion that he was dissapointed that someone as young and important as myself died. But that was far from the truth.

"Gohan Son, female, born May 11th age 757, black hair, black eyes, dislikes fighting, defeated Cell, do I have all this correct?" Yemma questioned somberly.

"Yup." I answered, smiling.

"You correctly broke the barrier between Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2, and had a power level of 300,000,000, correct?" He continued.

"Yes..." I did not like where this was going.

"Your power comes from your emotions, do you have any control over it?" Yemma questioned.

"Not yet, I just got this power!" I franticaly explained.

"That raw power is too much to train at your age, when you reach the age of 16, you may return to earth, if you can handle it." Yemma said as my heart sank a million miles through the floor.

"B-but..." I started as my eyes were slightly watering, but then I drew them back. If this has to be the way it has to be, I just have to deal with it.

"If I can make It through five years, I cancommunicate back home and leave?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"Correct." Yemma answered.

"Please tell my family I will miss them, but I'll be back as soon as possible." I finished as he pulled the lever opening the gates of hell.

_Ha ha, I kinda liked that last line. I know I'm a bad person. :/ I'm writing a bunch of chapters in advance, because I have plenty of time to do nothing! Updates will be every Tuesday and Saturday, by the way._

_Most of these chapters will be prewritten, and I already have the plot written out._

_I don't think there will be any romance in this story, but for your informtaion I am planning on having Gohan go to High School._

_Gohan has a serious attitude change throughout this fic, not being a wimpy child that dislikes fighting, FYI._

_Please review for more, and tell me what I can improve on, and critique me, but no flames._

_Thanks,_

_What Do I Put Here_


	3. Welcome to Hell

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell_

_DISCLAIMER: DBZ BELONGS TO SOMEONE RICHER AND MORE TALENTED THAN ME!_

_Thanks a ton to ViridianSnow for the review, I am looking for any way to improve my writing to make it more bearable. I am still looking for any reviews telling me how to improve, or shoot me up on a PM!_

_Also, special thanks to mjmusiclover and wolle44 for following/favoriting this story, I promise it will get much better._

_(I probably will forget to disclaimer, so this might be the final one, but I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY PLOT, AND ANY OC'S I __**possibly **__MAKE!)_

(Gohan's POV)

Screams were emmited from myself as I plummeted towards the ground. Grass and dirt filled my mouth as I raised my head from the ground. For hell, this place looked quite nice. There is about a dozen or so trees that sat on relatively small patches of lush green grass, but the rest of the ground was what appeared to be dirt. The sky was pink, the kind of soft pink you sometimes see in sunsets when exactly the correct colors are present. Looking up a second time, the sky had pale yellow streaks amongst the pink, and certainly looked as if it did not belong in Hell. Odd structures were skewed about that looked as if somebody carelessly tossed rock after rock on top of eachother. The entire area was canyon like, surrounded by a large rock wall.

"KAMI, MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, throwing my head back, and kneeling on the ground, then fell back into the dirt. My eyes shut after yelling, a feeling of anxiety washing over me. How could I let myself get here, I still don't understand.

This was not like the Hell I imagined, Hell always seemed much different to me. I thought that Hell would include lots of fire, devils, and lava, but it's not. I can't recall dad talking to me about HFIL, but that made sense. How could the savior of the earth on multiple occasions end up in HFIL? I could ask the same question myself, even if I've only ever 'saved' the earth once, though the question is still posed:WHY THE HELL AM I IN HELL?! (AN: God, I am going to have so much fun making these types of jokes throughout the story)

King Yemma's reason made no sense! If proper training was implemented, then anything could happen! He shouldn't have just dismissed the idea so quickly, and actually used his brain instead of deciding the majority of my deceased life! I had to stay in this hellhole (AN: Literally) for another 5 years! I'm not a criminal, I've never even taken a life, except for Cell's, but that was nessecary. Father has killed many more times than I have, yet he gets to live in the overworld, living only what I can assume a lovely life filled with training, fighting, and food.

How is this even fair? I know that I am stronger than father, and he has done more than I have to help this planet, no this universe, but he is strong too! He will eventually find the second stage of Super Saiyan also, and possibly any more that exsist, but I guess that he gets the benefit of the doubt, because what harm could Son Goku do? Obviously none, there can be no evil in his Saiyan heart, the killer race that was almost nearly killed off years ago.

But obviously me, the girl who was only 11 had to be pure evil! She must be, there cannot be another explanation as to what she is going to do with her power, it must be used to kill, maim and hurt! There could not be another reason as to why this amazing power that she didn't even want could have been bestowed upon her.

It's just like they want me to become evil, change from my usual laid back happy go lucky personality that I have. This is probably the reason they sent me to Hell. I must have done something wrong in my life, I must have hurt somebody, and I must have to pay.

I shot up, realising that maybe lying down in the middle of the place that houses the universe's evil was a bad idea. I am pretty sure that you cannot die when you are already dead, but I'd prefer not to take a chance. Speaking of dying, where is everyone? I thought this was supposed to be Hell, but where are all the people that are supposed to be here?

I lifted my body from the ground and slowly stood up. It must have been a long drop, my head really hurts, I must have fallen on it, though probably not hard enough to get a concussion though.

I tried to get the kinks out of my neck by rolling it, but that didn't prove succesful. Throwing my hands up, I gave up, and ran a hand through my hair that spiked to the right. I had never wanted to act like a girl, I'd rather fight, it was in my veins, I couldn't deny the feeling. The need to fight was just like the feeling of hunger, or thirst, but stronger. It was always a nagging feeling in the back of my brain, ever since I was little. I got my first taste of this wonderful feeling when my uncle Radditz took me. Ever since that day, I've always wanted to fight, no matter what my mother told me she wanted me to be. I don't want to be a scholar, a scientist, a doctor, no, I wanted to be a fighter.

I was still wearing my torn purple gi, but was glad that I'd thrown on a blue undershirt, or my small, but developing breasts would have been exposed. I am kind of frightened of this place even though I am most likely the strongest here. For the second time in my life, I'm going to need to grow up prematurely if I want to survive.

After picking myself up, and dusting off, I levitated into the sky, and began to look for any ki signals. Rather large, intimidating, and familiar signals were apparent, plus an odd one that felt like mine and father's.

I sped up towards the signals, and stopped when I saw a large group of people around to very familiar faces; Cell and Frieza. Cell was fighting Frieza for some reason, must be a dominance thing, he could be the ruler of Hell, and Cell might have challenged him.

I slowly approached just as Cell threw the finishing move of a Kamehameha wave, rendering Frieza unconcious. Cell was standing above Frieza, smirking as if the fight was an easy win. This would surely shatter Frieza's pride in the near future when he awoke from his unconcious state.

I saw a man that looked like my father, right down to the exact position his hair spikes to. The only difference was the scar on the left side of his face, and his armor. He wore green and black armor that went down to his torso, then flared at opposite sides, and black tight pants. He also had black and green boots that were half covered up by red leg warmers, and red arm warmers on his forearms. To complete his 'outfit' he wore a red cloth that was tied around his forehead to keep spiked hair out of his eyes.

Now that I think about it, his skin is a lot more tan than my father and my pale skin. It seemed as if it was always pale no matter how much time we spent in the sun.

I approached the man, and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, what is happening here?"

"A fight to see who is leader." The man explained in a gruff voice.

"Oh, like I thought." I said distantly.

What is going to happen to me here? There are so many people here older than me, and that kind of frightens me, what will they do to me? I shook my head at that thought, realising how ridiculous I sounded. I was obviously the strongest here, unless they knew how to mask ki, and they're all super strong. What am I supposed to do then?! How am I going to survive the five years I am supposed to serve here! This brings me back to the topic of why am I here. I still cannot comprehend this, I should be able to come up with a logical reason, I am smarter than most people ten plus years older than me! That should be enough to understand why I was sent to this godforsaken place! Right?!

"Kid, hey kid? Are you okay?" Dad's replica asked me.

"Y-yeah, just thinking." I said nervously.

I looked up to the front to see Cell looking at me with a trace of fear in his eyes. A smirk started to form on my face as I sauntered over to him. He was sitting in a large chair that reminsced a king's throne.

"So Cell, how does it feel to be dead?" I questioned, standing up to my full height of 4'10, and crossed my arms over my chest, smirk growing wider.

His face showed the ever-familliar feeling of abhorrance, and fear as I stood in front of him. After a few seconds, this expression passes, and a smirk forms on his face as well.

"I don't know Gohan, how does it feel to be dead? Oh, a more important question, why are you dead, and in Hell?" Cell asked, his smirk growing.

A this point, the spectators of the fight were gathered around us, but my smirk never faltered. "It doesn't feel to great, Cell. I'm dead because my ki completely dissapeared, and for some stupid reason I was placed here."

"How's that monkey of a father of yours? Oh that's right, I killed him" Cell said, probably hoping to get a reaction out of me.

"Goku, or Kakkarot or whatever the Hell you guys call that idiot is fine, living a wonderful life in otherworld with that idiot Kai." I said, anger in amongst with my voice.

"Kakkarot?" The man from before asked.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah, Goku, great all powerful force to save the human race that gets to live in otherworld while his daughter is sent to the underworld for something she can't control, or Kakkarot. You know whatever floats your boat. He looks a lot like you, dude."

"My son's name is Kakkarot!" The guy said.

"My father's Saiyan name is Kakkarot. Woah, big deal." I replied, lazily looking at him.

"You must be my granddaughter then." He concluded.

"Probably old man. What's your name?" I questioned, running a hand through my hair.

"Bardock." Bardock said.

"Well grandpa Bardock, you should be proud of your son, he has become a Super Saiyan, along with myself and prince of all Saiyans Vegeta, or as I like to call him, Mr. Ruler of four, now two people." I said, then turned my attention back to Cell.

"Who does this girl think she is?!" A man that kind of looked like Vegeta, but had a beard, yelled angrily.

"Well, my name is Son Gohan, first born child of Son Goku/Kakkarot/great all powerful force to save the human race, Born on may 11th, age 757. I broke the barrier of Super Saiyan and found a new level. If I power up completely, I have a power level of 300,000,000 at full strength. I was the one that defeated cell when I was alive, wanna go?" I questioned, my Saiyan side completely exposed.

He backed up, and quieted, probably from my killer intent I was emmiting. "Thought so." I then turned back to Cell.

"So, still upset that you lost to an eleven year old girl?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest, smirking.

Cell got an angry expression on his face, "No, but I will train, then I will beat you, Gohan."

"I guess I will too. How about one year, and we fight again?" I questioned, smirk growing wider.

"It's a done deal."

_I got done with this chapter a little early, and decided to post it!_

_I am also trying to type longer chapters, but sometimes you must keep them shorter._

_Thanks for reading this chapter, I a__m really enjoying this series._

_Gohan's personality was different from the start, enjoying more fighting, but still being smart. More confident, and interested in fighting, slightly cocky._

_I am actually plannning for this to go up through the Buu saga. I was originally going to have the 5 years a timeskip, but I felt like I couldn't get the proper emotion through with a timeskip, so there probably will be a few chapters of Hell action, then the major change of Gohan's personality._

_If you may be wondering from this previous statement, how am I going to make this story differetn different, well here's how:_

_Gohan is going to develop a less happy-go-lucky personality, and be more strong and independent, not to mention have more of a dark attitude. (Kinda like Vegeta, but not exactly like him.)_

_There will not be a G/V relationship, seeing as I really don't do yuri._

_Gohan will be a lot more powerful._

_Gohan unlike everyone else will be aging, because Yemma is going to grant her a life when she gets out, so she would not fit in as an eleven year old for five years._

_Please review! It gives me the drive to continue this story. FROM THE BOTTOM OF MEH HEART, PLEASE RREEEVVVIIEEEWW!1! (It is much appreciated.)_

_I've been watching a lot of DBZA lately, and I have one thing to say: DODGE!_

_I'll leave you with on message: Vegeta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta geta WOO! (Sorry, I wanted to put that in there. XD)_


	4. Give 'em Hell kid

Chapter 3: Give 'em Hell Kid

_NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!_

(3rd person view)

It has been one long year since Cell challenged Gohan to a fight, and Gohan had to agree that she had gotten stronger. Gohan secluded herself, and started by meditating, and shadowboxed with herself. Within a month of training, Super Saiyan 2 had been mastered. Her power level has grown immensely, whereas when she transforms to an ascended Super Saiyan.

Gohan made her way to the blood fountain, flying relatively slowly, as to not drain her ki. This fight would literally put everything on the line. If she won, then Gohan could gain the respect of the people of Hell, and possibly be the next ruler. If she lost, then Gohan would be viewed as weak, and a source of fun for anyone to punch around, or do unspeakable, and unthinkable things to. Gohan had to win, for her pride, arrogance, and most of all, for herself. Gohan had become more cold, and distant in the year she spent alone, resulting in her state now.

Her attitude was not the only thing changed, her body has changed too. She stood taller than before, around 5'4", and had more of a shape, not fully developed, but closer than she was before. Her black hair had been wildly cut with a launch of a ki blast, but still kept it's natural shape, spiking to the right, like it has for a while. Her large charcoal eyes that usually were soft and kind were now rigid and cold. Her face was becoming more adult-like, but still held her more childlike roundness and softness. The only reason she could come up with as to why her body was so mature at the young age Saiyans were an elite warrior race, and needed to mature quickly, and females usually developed earlier than males. Her body was becoming more slender, and her muscles were hidden under her skin more than above. By no shortage of meaning was she weak, she was just as strong, if not stronger than he father was, and faster than him also.

A frown forced it's way onto Gohan's face thinking about her father. She thought of her idiot mother, and her brother/sister that could have been brought into reality. Gohan did not hate her mother, she loved her, even if she did not want her fighting, but studying to become a 'great scholar'. Gohan really did love her over-protective mother, but the same could not be said for her father. After spending a year on her own, she was mostly left to her own thoughts, so she mostly thought of her father and how much of an idiot he was.

'_He decided that it was a better idea to stay in otherworld, probably having the time of his life, fighting enemies that actually challenged him, instead of staying with his family that needs him. He probably doesn't even know that I'm dead, let alone in Hell.' _Gohan thought, scoffing.

In fact, Piccolo was more of a father to Gohan than her own. Goku came and went, dissapearing for years at a time to train, leaving his family broken and wondering where he was, though this thought probably never even crosses his naive mind. Piccolo was always there for him, sacrificing his life for Gohan on multiple occasions. In time she could possibly forgive her father, but for as long as she's in Hell, that would not happen.

As long as she's in Hell, no one will be forgiven, they're all to blame, but mostly her father. Her father was the one that forced her to fight Cell, he was the one that forced her hand, to be this way. Originally, it was Piccolo's fault she fought, seeing as he was her first sensei, but she loves fighting, so Gohan really doesn't blame Piccolo as much. It's Chichi's fault that she was so unhappy, having to study all the time. Now, Gohan was making up reasons as to why she had to be stuck in this Hellhole for four more years.

Gohan lowered herself onto the field where Cell was, looking extremely cocky. His arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk seemingly engraved into his insect-like features.

_'He really expects to beat me?' _Gohan thought.

"So Gohan, you ready to lose?" Cell questioned, obviously trying to rile up everyone around him.

"No, how about you Cellie?" Gohan asked, tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"No." Cell replied, frowning.

"Enough talking, let's fight." Gohan said, instantly falling into her stance, and Cell did the same.

Cell took the initiative, and launched himself at Gohan, arms raised, most likely with the intention of punching Gohan in the right cheek. Gohan's lightning-quick reaction time allowed her to catch the punch, and throw her own at Cell. Cell took the blow to the face, and retaliated backwards. Gohan launched a kick at Cell's side, but he blocked with his arm. Gohan sent a kick towards Cell's abdomen, but this was blocked by Cell again. A flurry of punches and kicks came from Gohan and Cell, but neither of them let up.

Everyone in Hell was watching the fight, and none of them could believe their eyes. Nobody had power like Gohan and Cell did. That was only something they could imagine in their wildest dreams.

Gohan moved to send a punch to Cell's abdomen, and Cell took the bait and blocked. Gohan internally smirked, and stepped behind him, punching his back. Cell stumbled or a second, and Gohan took this to her advantage to power up. Gohan let out a small grunt, and evolved into the first stage of Super Saiyan. Cell turned around, and was caught by surprise by Gohan's hands in his face, holding a large Kamehameha. Cell was blasted back a few feet, but caught himself, and put some distance between each-other.

Cell attempted to kick at Gohan's face, but she dropped to the ground, and kicked Cell's feet out from under him. Cell fell backwards, but before Cell could fully fall, Gohan stick her foot under Cell, and kicked him into the air. She moved into the sky, balled her fists together, and slammed them onto Cell's head, sending him plummeting to the ground. Gohan stood in the sky, and crossed her arms, waiting for Cell to get up.

Cell shakily and slowly rose to his feet, and wiped the blood dripping from a cut in his head. He smirked, and dissipated. Gohan could sense Cell coming closer to her, so she reached a hand behind her, not even looking, catching Cell's punch. A look of surprise came across Cell's face, and Gohan without turning around could feel it. She used her hold on Cell to swing around, and plant a kick on his face. Gohan let go of Cell as he went stumbling back.

Gohan proceeded to walk forward, and place a strong foot on Cell's chest. "You never even had a chance, Cell." Gohan then powered up a Kamehameha, and shot it in Cell's face. Cell passed out, barely alive.

Gohan stood up, and stretched her, back, hoping to get the kinks out. She proceeded with stretching her arms across her chest. Gohan just stood twenty feet off of the ground, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a passive expression present.

A clap was heard from the group below, and soon erupted into applause, and cheers. Gohan smirked, and lowered herself to ther ground. "So does this mean I'm the ruler now, not Cell?"

"Yes." Was the simultaneous answer.

_Okay, not my best chapter, I'm really suck at fight scenes, sorry. :/_

_There probably will be a chapter or two more of Hell, then onto the actual Post-Cell games plot arc. (Highschool, WMAT, Bibidi, Buu, fusion, etc.)_

_Thanks a ton for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just a 'Your story sucks!' or some sort of support, I really appreciate it, a ton. _

_I really appreciate any follows/favs, and I hope you will enjoy this story._


	5. Numb

Chapter 4: **Numb**

_Sorry for taking a break, I had to go on a sudden vacation, and didn't have wi-fi. I'm currently also having some writer's block, so Gohan will be going back to the living world next chapter! :D_

In a small cave northeast of the blood fountain, in the middle of Hell, Gohan sat on a chair, almost but not fully a throne, for the ruler, in this case, Queen of Hell. Two years have passed since the day Gohan pummeled Cell, and she has become a respected, and feared, ruler. She rules mercilessly over the people of Hell, letting no one slip out of line. Her best soldier would definietly have to be her grandfather, Bardock, seeing as he was a Super Saiyan. It does not pain Gohan to see Bardock, even if he reminds her so much of her own father. The feeling of hate has been nullified now, more numbed-down, and turned into dislike.

Gohan cannot stand to think about her father, the dislike has harbored in her stomach, pitted for a long time, like something she cannot digest. The hatred and jealousy of her father has gotten to it's highest point, and soon she will enter the stage of lonliness and forgiveness. Or this might just be her teenage rebellion.

Gohan has grown even more, up to what she can assume as her full height, 5'7", and has filled out, her muscles not very present, but still there. She had the correct curve to her body, and had a normal female shape to her body. Her short black hair was still in the same style it has been for a while, spiking to the right, and reletively large. (Imagine how it was in the Cell games, not Super Saiyan 2, but after Goku cut it in the hyperbolic time chamber.) When she was a child, her large round black eyes were full of innocence, but now they were rigid, and even colder, but that was not it. Now she had large dark circles around her eyes, she never fully slept, only an hour or two everyday, but she meditated very often.

Gohan still constantly trained, actually able to ascend to the third level of Super Saiyan when she was thirteen! The practice of keeping the state in usage is very difficult, seeing as it constantly drains your ki, making it so your power will depleat soon after using it for the first few times.

Gohan had changed, and not for the better. She has grown to hate the world, and most of it's residents.

Beneath the rough exterior she so carefully put up, Gohan was hurting inside. She was depressed, her life shattered, and broken, thrown onto the ground, and stomped on. Life really did not seem fair, she should not be in Hell!

All Gohan longs to do is to see her own mentor, and friend, Piccolo. Piccolo was always there when she needed him, way more often then her own father, the person who was actually supposed to father her, and his unborn son or daughter. Gohan was quite worried for her younger sibling that was supposed to be born, how would her mother, who was surely hurting, probably depressed over her family's death, take care of a four year old Saiyan child?

Gohan rose from her seat, and walked to the other side of the cave. She paced back and forth as she continued to think about her family she would get to see in two years. Just two more long years... two years of depression, two years of sleepless nights, two years of pain. As Gohan reached the other side of the cave, and out the one thousand and nintey sixth mark on the wall, signifiying only two years to go.

She sighed, and realised now would be a good time to visit her "subjects", if Gohan were to call them that. Being the ruler/Queen/King of Hell is not really that big of a deal, there's not a whole lot to do, especially if you're the strongest person there. Gohan brushed a loose strand of hair that occasionally falls into her face behind her ear, and moved outside of her cave. At first the bright light took some adjusting, seeing as the last time she left the cave was almost a month ago.

Gohan walked down a path that set out for the center of Hell, where most of the residents were. She stepped down the path at a medium speed, hed tilted down, and hands inside of her cape that Piccolo gave her. It's a wonder that Gohan doesn't use instant transmission, seeing as it would be quicker to get to the blood fountain that way, but she wants to walk. She learned instant transmission by watching her father multiple times, and perfecting the technique.

As the fountain came into view, Gohan's face hardened, for she would need to beat down on some newbie residents to keep them in line. This just happened to be Gohan's favorite pass time, though. A scream resounded through the valley, and a smirk appeared on Gohan's hardened face. A large, muscular humanoid looking person with red spiky hair was practically straddling the waste of another resident, one that was suprisingly entertaining usually. He was repeatedly punching another Hellion. There was a large crowd gathered around, and shouting and betting was going on in the midst. The other alien had peachy-pink skin, green flat hair, and small beady eyes.

Gohan crossed her arms over her chest, and coughed, her eyes now hardening. The crowd gathered around the two turned, and a look of fear crossed their eyes. The guy who was pummeling another alien didn't stop, but kept going. From the lack of noise, the larger alien paused to look up and see a fourteen year old girl walk up to him.

"Whaddya' want, bitch?" He asked, looking her in the face.

Gohan's eye twitched "Oh I don't know, how about you get off that guy? I don't think he's into men." A collective snicker was heard from the crowd gathered around.

"Is that a threat?" The guy questioned sarcastically.

"And what if it is?"

"Look, _girl_, all women are good for are fucking, and making food, so get lost, skank." He said, accentuating girl as if it was venom.

_Twitch_

Gohan moved her arm outwards, and slapped the man across the face, sending him flying into the blood pool. She then walked towards where the man was trying to stay afloat.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

"Son Gohan. Remember it. Fear it. I am the Queen of Hell, bitch." Gohan said calmly, arms still crossed, and pushed her foot down onto his forehead, keeping him under the blood of the fountain. There was struggling, but Gohan had no trouble keeping her foot ontop of the man's head. Soon enough the weight was gone, and bubbles came to the surface of the blood.

"I hope that was enough of a message to not piss me off." The crowd stared at Gohan, eyes wide "Well scram maggots!"

Off in the distance, Cell chuckled. "You know, this is really an odd development for Gohan, she was the type of kid to always be happy, and sort of half-witted."

"I don't care what her personality is, we just have to follow her rule." Frieza said, slightly annoyed that he is with the android.

Gohan had made her rounds of the area of Hell, trying to keep her "subjects" in line, no fighting, no killing. Only Gohan could do that.

She stepped back down the path to where she resided in a cave in HFIL. The walk was slow, and boring, but it gave Gohan time to think about everything, even though she already has plenty of time to do this anyway.

Tears almost came to Gohan's eyes as she thought of her home, but then realised she would need to be back in a secluded area to cry. When she got back, Gohan sat down in a large rock chair, and stared at the wall.

Two more years.

_Okay, next chapter might be out a little early, fyi._

_Thanks for any support anyone has given me on this story, it inspires me to write more, and writing is one of my passions, besides singing and drawing. I really hope you guys would review if you read the chapter, reviews fuel my self esteem, even if they're bad. Flames will be acknowledged, then ignored and deleted._

_In case if anyone thinks that Gohan is OOC, then I would have to answer with these reasons:_

_Gohan is unfairly stuck in a place with all of the wrong-doers of the world, and must survive with them._

_I know this story starts with right after the Cell games, but Gohan was born with more of a Saiyan attitude._

_In conclusion to these statements, I will just say, Gohan will be very OOC in this story, compared to how he/she normally acts.._

_Sorry about my Author's Notes, I just like to update you guys even if you don't care. :/_


	6. Goodbye's and Hello's

_Chapter 5: _**Goodbye's and Hello's**

_I hope no one thinks my writing is rushed, please tell me so, and I will slow down. _

_I will probably stop writing so many authors notes now. _ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

_Two years later~_

Gohan's eyes shot open as she awoke from her medative state. Today was the last round of checking on the residents of Hell before going back to the world of the living. King Yemma was going to grant her a life so she could return. Gohan still was not entirely sure how he was going to give her a life, but she was grateful, even if he was the reason she was here in the first place. She arose from her spot, and used instant transmission to the middle of Hell.

"I have an announcment to make, everyone to the blood fountain immediately!" Gohan yelled, at the top of her lungs, then levitated up to the top of the blood fountain, and floated above the most middle section of it. She crossed her arms, and waited. Gohan had learned how to make her voice

After half an hour of waiting, everyone was gathered around the center of Hell. "Okay, today is the day I am granted a body to go back to the living world" She started, but was interrupted.

"Well then who is getting the position?" A random person blurted out. Gohan extended her arm, and shot out a blast of energy, and instantly fried him. "I was getting to that, so shut up!"

"I would like to promote Bardock to temporary position of ruler while I am gone. I am not sure if, or when I come back, but until I do, you all will follow this man's every rule without question. Do I make myself perfectly crystal clear?" Gohan questioned menacingly. No noise was made as a collective brisk nod came from the crowd. "Good."

The young woman floated over to the ground, dropped down, and began to walk away with her arms wrapped around her stomach, and cape covering most of her torso and legs. She was still wearing the trademark purple gi with a blue sash and wrist bands, and a white cape with oversized shoulder pads, and a scarf like piece fabric that covers her neck. Her shoes eventually got too small, so she walked around barefoot.

Gohan knew the exit to Hell that puts her right at the check in station, but never actually would go up the stairs, seeing as she could possibly have to serve more time for something she didn't do if she stepped out of line. Being in Hell felt like being in prison, even if she was "framed" if one were to call it that.

She started to ascend the stairs, when the butterflies came back. Gohan was very excited to see her family and friends again, and how they have changed. She just hoped that they remembered it was her birthday today. Mostly, she was excited to see her little sibling, albeit a brother or sister, and to train them. No matter how tough she thought her front was, she would always have a soft spot for children.

The last stair was under her foot, and Gohan looked up to see Yemma.

"Gohan, I have been expecting you." Yemma said.

"Is our deal still on, or not?" Gohan asked, crossing her arms, and staring the ogre in the face.

"Yes it is, would you like me to tell your family you're back?" He questioned.

"No, no. I want it to be a surprise." Gohan replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Where would you like to be teleported to on earth?" Yemma continued.

"Kami's lookout, please." Gohan answered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Goodbye, I will see you back again sometime." He finished as she dissapeared.

Piccolo sat ontop of Kami's lookout, in a medative state, legs folded into the lotus position. He was wondering exactly what Goku was thinking by leaving the earth behind, and then his student, and first friend, Gohan did to get into Hell. The reasoning did not make sense, if only she could have done something different, then her life could be different, she could be living.

Gohan touched down on Kami's lookout, and sighed. There was a different feeling you get when you're alive, you feel heavier, and just all around different. Piccolo awoke as he felt something strange, it felt like Gohan. He looked up to see none other than her.

"G-Gohan? Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as soon as he saw her, an odd motion, seeing as he usually didn't get worked up over things.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan cooly replied.

"Gohan, are you real? I thought you weren't supposed to be alive!" Piccolo said rather loudly when Dende walked out of a room on the lookout. "Is that.. Gohan?!"

"Yeah, it's me. And Piccolo, yes I am real, plus it's a long story. I'd rather tell it once, to everyone at the same time." Gohan answered tiredly.

After a few moments of Piccolo and Dende staring at Gohan, she snapped. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"You're just so... different..." Dende trailed off.

"Well of course I'm different! Saiyans and humans alike hit puberty and develop, so of course I am older looking!" Gohan yelled, then calmed down. "Sorry, I just, gah! Lack of sleep, and stress, now shut up, you're hurting my head."

Gohan walked around for a second, her mind in overdrive, thinking about what everyone would say. In the short period of time she was thinking,

"Would you mind gathering everyone in some place? I don't care where it is, I just need to talk to the gang all at once."

"Piccolo, would you mind materializing some new clothes on me? Mine are a bit small."

Piccolo nodded, and produced a gi identical to the one she was wearing before.

Piccolo flew off to gather the Z-fighters, and their families while Gohan waited for Piccolo to send her a mind-message as to where they were meeting.

"_Gohan, you can come now." _a deep voice in her head said, and Gohan assumed it was Piccolo. Gohan locked onto Piccolo's ki, placed two fingers on her forehead, and teleported to their location.

Piccolo was still wondering how Gohan was back! She should not have been back, but dammit, Piccolo was glad nonetheless, even if the emotion would not be expressed on his face.

Gohan materialized in the middle of where everyone was gathered, which happened to be the Son residence in Mount Paozu. This took quite the effort from Piccolo, seeing as most didn't believe him. He also still wondered how Gohan can use Instant Transmission, Goku never taught it to anyone.

Everyone stared in shock at Gohan, but Gohan just stood in place, arms crossed, and an indifferent look on her face.

Chichi was the first to speak "G-Gohan? Is that really you?" "Yeah mom, it's really me. It's good to be back, I'm happy to see you all."

She ran up to Gohan, and embraced her in a hug, head buried in her chest, and tears flowing out of her eyes. Gohan stands awkwardly stiff with her hands at her side, but soon hugs her back. A mini version of Goku is standing where Chichi used to be, looking sad he was left out, also confused as to who the person his mom is hugging.

"So mom, why is dad so tiny?" Gohan asks after Chichi lets her go.

"That's not Goku! That's Goten, your little brother. Come here, say hi, Goten." Chichi beckons over the youngest Son.

Goten looked nervous at first, but then walked up to Gohan, and jumped up an embraced her. After introductions, Goten jumps onto Gohan's shoulder, and perches for the rest of the time spent at the Son home.

Everyone sat down in the living room, and Gohan began her tale of when she was in Hell. She told about her fight with Cell, her mastery of Super Saiyan 2, but left out more depressing parts, and her third Super Saiyan ascension.

"So, since today was my sixteenth birthday, I was free to go. I had spent five long years in Hell. Currently my grandfather Bardock is running the 'business'." She explained.

The rest of the Z-fighters, inclding Vegeta, were listening intently to her 'thrilling' story. Somehow, Bulma had managed to drag Vegeta along, the reason escaped Gohan.

"And that's hopefully the last chapter of that story. I'm going to bed, thank Kami for that." Gohan said, muttering the last bit while walking up the stairs.

_Aaaand that marks the last chapter of the 'Hell Saga' if I were to call it that. This story is going to proceed all the way through the end of DBZ, but I plan on having a longer High School arc, because I find that arc fun. ^.^_

_For the next arc (High School as stated many times) I will not be closely following the anime, just loosley for certain parts, (Videl is still blackmailing Gohan to teach her how to fly, but Angela is not going to blackmail a date with her.) and not at all for other parts. _

_Peace out, people! I love all of you who drop a review! (No homo :P) _


	7. Gohan Goes to High School

Chapter 6: _Gohan Goes to High School_

_13 Months later..._

"GOHAN! GET UP, IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Chichi yelled down the hallway near Gohan's room.

She rolled over, and groaned, wrapping her pillow around her head, and trying to fall back into sweet slumber. Any thoughts of that were interrupted as Chichi practically tore open the door, and yelled again. "Gohan! You told me you would go to school!" She forgot that today was her first day of high school. How is Gohan in this situation anyway?

_FLASHBACK_

_Gohan was seated at the table, inhaling breakfast that her mother had made for her. Her thoughts wondered to training her little brother that day. Chichi had let Gohan train Goten so they could bond, and the little rascal was already attached at the hip to his sister._

"_Gohan, I think we should enroll you into school." Chichi firmly stated. _

"_No." Gohan replied back._

"_You only need to go for your last year of high school," Chichi continued._

"_But I already know what they are gonna teach me, so what's the point?" Gohan continued._

"_To make friends."_

"_But I already have friends," _

"_They're your father's friends, you need to make friends your own age." _

"_But-"_

"_No but's Gohan, your going to school, and that's final."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_'oh yeah.' _Gohan thought, sitting up. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up." Gohan groaned, rolling out of bed, her shirt riding up slightly as she lay with her back on the ground, pajama pant clad calves on the matress of her bed. She quickly pulled down the oversized shirt. Her head was on the ground, her obsidian eyes staring into her mother's. Then she lifted herself off the floor, and walked over to the dresser to grab clothing for today to wear on her first day of school.

"Remember you can't wear a gi to school." Chichi reminded.

Gohan narrowed her eyes at her mother, and motioned for her to get out with her fingers. Gohan did not let anyone see her bare skin in most places on her body. She used to harm herself when she was in Hell. Seeing all of Gohan's body would probably disturb Chichi to see all of the scars on her stomach, arms, and legs. She shuddered at the thought, and pushed it out of her mind as she dressed.

Gohan stepped down the stairs into the kitchen, and seated herself at the dining room table, her brother across from her, bouncing up and down in his chair. Gohan wore a black t-shirt, a maroon zip-up sweatshirt over it, blue jeans, and red converse high-tops. Her hair hadn't changed since the Cell Games, still cascading inspikes to the right side of her head. Chichi looked up, and nodded in approval of Gohan's outfit, still wondering why she always covers basically every inch of her skin, no matter what weather it was.

Chichi had practically made a feast by human standards of food, but to a couple of Saiyans it was just breakfast. "Hey sis, why are ya all dressed up? I thought we were just training." Goten questioned with an innocent look in his eyes.

"I have to go to school today, because for some reason Dende hates me." Gohan explained, muttering the last part.

"Aw, why can't you just stay home and we can play?" Goten pouted.

"Sorry bud, I have to go." Gohan said, placing her palm on Goten's head.

"Fine." Goten said, pouting, arms crossed over her chest.

Gohan inahled her food per usual before grabbing her book bag from a rack behind her, and running out the door. "Have a good day Gohan! Be careful to hide your power!" Chichi yelled to Gohan as she flew into the sky.

Gohan flew into the direction of the newly named Satan City, stopping when she heard bullets from below. She sighed, and dropped down to where a bank was being held up by three robbers. Gohan moved into an alley and had an idea. '_What if I transform into a Super Saiyan? Then maybe they won't recognize me.' _

"Ha ha! You just try to stop us!" One of the thugs yelled, shooting bullets at a police car.

"Is this the best you pigs can do!?" Another yelled in a thick Russian accent.

Gohan jumped into the air, and before landing kicked one of the thugs in the jaw, sending him flying. He turned around and punched another in the cheek, sending him flying also.

"You little- Eat lead!" The third yelled, attempting to shoot Gohan in the face. Gohan just reached up, and grasped the bullets before they came in contact with his face. The thug's face turned to one of surprise as she dropped them into the bed of the truck he was standing in. Gohan extended her foot in the direction of the thug's face. He fell backwards as Gohan jumped off the bed.

"She's, a monster!" One in the truck exclaimed, "Let's go!" He yelled to the driver as they sped off. Gohan extended her arm in the direction of the truck, and yelled, causing the car to flip over, and start to tumble over itself. The car landed on it's roof, successfully smashing the windows.

Twenty feet away stood Gohan, grabbing her bookbag strap, and checking it's contents.

"You. Tell me who did this, it hardly looks like police work." A snobby sounding girl questioned from behind Gohan. She looked to be about half a foot shorter than Gohan, wearing black bicycle shorts, and an oversized white t-shirt. Her black hair was wrapped in two pigtails, laying on either side of her neck.

"Why should I? You can just go ask them yourself instead of being lazy and asking me." Gohan said before walking off.

"Hey, Sharpner, don't tell me _you're _the Golden Fighter?" The same girl from before asked a blonde boy sitting next to her.

"Oh spare me," He started "I don't have time to play super hero. Plus, the Golden Fighter was female."

"So your point is..?" the black haired girl questioned.

"Good morning my young... Scholars." The teacher announced as he walked in "Today we are being graced with a new class member who actually knows how to read. That's your que, girl."

Gohan stepped into the classroom, a smug look on her face as she stood with her arms crossed.

"So tell us about yourself." The teacher urged.

"'Sup. My name is Son Gohan, my age is seventeen, and it really is not nice to meet any of you. As long as you don't piss me off, or get in my way, I'll be content." Gohan explained, slouching against a wall.

"What kind of name is Gohan?" A boy from the back questioned.

"It's mine." Gohan barked.

"That's weird, she looks familiar." The black haired girl stated.

The blonde boy laughed. "She was probably in some TV spelling bee."

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all her entry exams; English, Math, Chemistry. Many of you could learn from her example." The teacher stated with a shaky voice.

"Example this!" A voice from the back shouted, and the class errupted in snickers.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrasment to public schools!" The teacher yelled "Well Gohan, you may sit wherever you'd like to sit."

"Whatever." Gohan proceeded up the stairs, and saw an empty seat next to a girl with short cropped blonde hair.

"Can I sit here? Thanks." Gohan stated, not waiting for a reply.

"I'm Erasa, with an E. And this is my friend Videl!" Erasa said with a cheery attitude.

"Good for you." Gohan stated, putting her feet up on the desk in front of her, crossing them at her ankles.

"Gohan, you want to know who Videl's pop is? I bet you'll be surprised!" Erasa persisted, thinking that under that hard shell there was a nce girl waiting to come out.

"Don't care." Gohan said, hoping to get the girl to be quiet, her squeaky voice was hard on Gohan's Saiyan hearing.

"She's the daughter of Mr. Satan! The one and only, you must be surprised. Our Videl is a special gal! Of course being the friend of a daughter of a celebrity is pretty cool too." Erasa squeaked

"Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. Will you leave me alone now?" Gohan questioned, grumbling.

"So you're the person!" Videl yelled.

"Yeah, I am a person..." Gohan trailed off.

"Yeah, you're the guy I talked to outside of the bank this morning. You were a real jerk!" Videl exclaimed.

"Uh, and?" Gohan questioned, an incredulous look on her face.

"Wow, right after the Gold Fighter dissapeared?" Erasa squeaked.

"Gold Fighter? What's that, sounds stupid to me." Gohan muttered.

"Where are you from? You're out of the gossip loop! She's a crime fighter with super strength, and magic powers! They say she looks like a teenage girl except she has glowing golden hair! Everyone's talking about it." Erasa answered for Gohan.

_'Well it's been five hours and they've already made a legend out of me. Don't they have better stuff to do?'_

Gohan looked up to see Videl staring at her. "What?" Gohan deadpanned.

Videl just looked away as the teacher spoke. "Now, let's see if you can find the unessential clause in this sentence: On the bus, I told my friend who knew me well, a very important secret. The-"

"Gohan." Videl interrupted.

"Whaddya want 'your highness'?" Gohan lazily asked.

"I remembered something, what the Golden Fighter was said to be wearing. It was a maroon sweatshirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Sounds familiar?" Videl said, 'menacingly'.

"Yeah, I know, that outfit is common, I just so happen to have the same fasion sense as the Golden Fighter. Is that okay?" Gohan replied.

"You two in the back! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled, Videl bent over in her chair, looking at her book while Gohan sat in the same position as before, this time her hood pulled over her head.

"Now then, the essential clause is: that."

Blonde boy laughed "Come on Videl, you know she can't be the Golden Fighter! Who in the world has ever heard of a little emo girl secretly being a super hero? They've gotta be strong, or fast!"

"Oh ignore him. I bet you could fight crime if you want to." Erasa said, still confusing Gohan as to why she kept this conversation going.

_'Of course it's not her,' _Videl thought _'her hair's not even right! But then again, those fighters in the Cell Games videos could turn their hair gold too... Although dad said it was just a cheap trick...'_

"So, did you just move into the city? Maybe we could study at your place sometime." Erasa asked as Gohan groaned.

"I commute here." Gohan stated.

"Uh that's cool, where from?"

"439 Moutain region. Pretty small area." Gohan stated, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Erasa stood up with a shocked expression on her face "What?! Oh get out of here, the 439 area is like 500 miles away!"

"Hey! Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class here!" The teacher yelled from the front as Erasa sat down. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"How in the world do you get here?! That's got to be close to a five hour trip by car!" Erasa whispered.

"Magic." Gohan stated sarcastically while half heartedly accentuating with her hands.

"Now, let's move forward: creating the complex sentence." The teacher stated. "Can I get a volunteer to read this sample paragraph?"

Blonde boy spoke up. "Hey, brains. Volunteer and show us how good you read."

Gohan stood up. "Whatever."

"Excellent, a volunteer. Now I haven't quite learned your name..."

"This is Gohan, the perfect test score girl." Sharpener said.

"Oh, that's right. Now Gohan, go ahead."

"Okay. Mr. Satan went to the city that was then called Orange Star City and started a happy family. After he beat Cell who was very evil, the city changed it's name. Even though the world is now safe, Mr. Satan still keeps his fitness routine, which includes running laps, and breaking _heavy _rocks." Gohan sarcastically read.

"All right boys and girls, today we'll be battling it out in the great sport of baseball."

"Brains, ya know what baseball is?" Sharpener laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not that oblivious, dumbass." Gohan stated.

"My team just filled up. You can have her, Videl." Sharpener said.

"Okay, fine." Videl agreed after some thinking time. "I'm putting you in right field. You know where that is, right?"

"It's on the right, obviously." Gohan stated, pushing down the brim of her baseball cap.

"Right, just get onto the field." Videl grumbled.

Gohan stood in the right field as a person ran past when Sharpener came up to bat. Videl smirked as Sharpener got ready for her pitch. "Hope you're ready for a strike."

Sharpener laughed when Videl pitched the ball at what could be by human standards, fast. Sharpener hit the ball so hard it started to fly out of the field, twenty feet in the air. Gohan without thinking jumped up in the air and caught it. _'The runner on third has left the base. That means if I throw it to third, he'll be out.' _Gohan threw the ball to third, and the catcher put up his mitt to catch it, and fell back from the force.

"He's like, out." A person from third base said.

Gohan jumped down to the ground, and ran forward, but saw the rest of the class staring at her. "That move was beautiful, Gohan. You must have jumped twenty feet in the air, way to go!" The gym teacher congragulated.

"Yup, it's really not that difficult, just takes some practice." Gohan said as she walked to the batting cage.

"Hey dude, I think it's your turn to bat." One kid said from the bleachers. Gohan grabbed a bat, and walked towards the plate, standing in the left batters box.

"Hey Gohan, that's the left batter's box." The gym teacher stated. "And aren't you right handed?"

"Yeah, and your point is...?"

"Okay, why don't you try it from there, and see how it works?"

Gohan noticed that Sharpener was aiming to have her 'ducking' from his throw, so she decided to turn the tables. When Sharpener threw the ball, Gohan aimed slightly lower, and restrained most of her strength at hitting the ball. The ball flew towards Sharpener faster than he could see, and hit his crotch. He bent over, and fell onto the ground as Gohan jogged around the bases, and came all the way back to home plate.

Gohan closed her locker door, preparing to go home, when all of a sudden, Sharpener appeared. "Gohan. What clubs have you joined?"

"None, I don't have time for any clubs."

"Why don't you join the boxing club?"

"Because like I said before, I don't wanna join any goddamn clubs!"

"But with a little practice, you might just become a good fighter."

_'He doesn't know the half of it.'_

"I said I don't want to join your pointless clubs, leave me the fuck alone!" Gohan yelled, walking out of the school, and opening up a capsule with a motor cycle. Gohan hopped onto the motorcycle, and rode away, back home.

After she had gotten a distance away from Satan City, Gohan capsulized her motorcycle, and flew the rest of the way home.

"I'm home!" Gohan yelled as she stepped inside the house. Gohan looked over to the clock on the spotless kitchen counter, it read 4:03. Goten came around the corner, and pounced on Gohan. "Gohan! Can we go play now?! Please? Please? Please?!"

Gohan reached down and ruffled his hair. "Sure squirt, just let me get changed." Gohan said as she walked into her room, and shut the door.

She appeared out in less than two minutes in her purple short sleeved gi, one of the only times she would show skin.

"Yay!"

After a few hours, Chichi called them in for dinner. Gohan ate her dinner, then went upstairs to do her homework, then went to bed.

_Kay! I hope you guys like this chapter! I don't have a schedule for this summer's updating times, so I might update everyother day, once every week, or irregularly._

_Tell me if you like longer, or shorter chapters, and I will do them! Peace out, ya'll!_


	8. The Crime in This City is Apparent

Chapter 7: The "Crime" in This City is Apparent

_Hi guys! I'm really excited to present you with a new chapter of Life as we Knew it! I'm sitting here in my room, in the dark with a Dragonball manga and a word document, and my parents think I'm doing... other stuff... Well, I almost got in trouble because they thought it was hentai, but yeah. The things I do for you guys! (By the way, I love each and everyone of you followers/reviewers, even if you hate me! (No homo, I'm just in a good mood today)_

_These next few Orange Star High chapters are going to be a bit more on the humorous side, I hope my loyal followers will enjoy that before the more serious fights that I am going to fail at beautifully illustrating with my words... D:_

_A few heads up's for the next and following chapters:_

_I've always felt 'The Great Saiyaman' should die in a hole, so it's only gonna be the Golden Fighter._

_I've also kind of felt that Gohan took a backseat when it came to character importance, and I thought that he should have been the hero of this arc, so that's what she does! (Sorry for spoilers.)_

_Sorry for once again writing really long Authors notes, but I don't really care._

_ON WITH THE CHAPPIE~_

Gohan dropped out of the sky, landing gracefully on her feet. She reached into her bookbag, and rooted around for a select item, a capsule that contained her motorcycle. Gohan shuddered inside of her sweatshirt, realising it was really quite cold today. Gohan pressed the plunger for the capsule, and threw it on the ground. In it's place came out a sleek black motorcycle and a black helmet. She grasped the helmet, and placed it on her head. Gohan then mounted her motorcycle, revved the engine, and took off down the road.

A car soon wizzed right past her, and wove in and out of other cars, almost hitting Gohan. She found the nearest alley, and drove into it, stopping before she hit the wall. Gohan removed her sweatshirt, and her Orange Star High pin, placing them both in her book bag. Gohan capsulized her motorcycle, and placed that in her book bag, also. She then transormed into a Super Saiyan, hair turning gold, eyes teal.

She launched herself out of the alleyway, and sped to the front of the car. The car came to an abrupt stop infront of Gohan, the driver coming out to yell at Gohan, but noticed who it was. "Hey, asshole. Follow the rules of the road if you want to stay out of jail."

The driver nodded, and Gohan smiled. Driver-man probably thought this was some way of acceptance from Gohan, and smiled back. The smile on his face was replaced with one of terror as Gohan picked up the car, and turned it around, placing it back on the road. Gohan flashed a smile before flying off in the direction of the school, landing on the roof. She then powered down, returning to her normal state of black hair and black eyes, and threw on her sweatshirt, and pin.

Gohan checked the contents of her bookbag, making sure everything was in order, and books stayed where they should be. She sighed, blowing a loose lock of hair out of her face in the process. Gohan slowly walked down the stairs, and moved to her locker, which just convienently happened to be placed next to Videl's.

"Good morning, queen grumpy." Videl said, grabbing something out of her locker.

"Good morning, Mrs. 'defeater of Cell's' daughter." Gohan replied, slamming her own locker shut.

"How's your day going so far?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation."

"I would prefer to not talk to idiots that think they're better than everyone else because their father is '_stronger' _than most of the population."

"What's your problem?!" Videl yelled, also slamming her locker. "I am just trying to be a nice person! I just want to be your friend!"

"Trust me, you don't want to be my friend. Plus, I don't like people. They annoy me. Staying away from me would be a good idea." Gohan stated calmly, walking away as Videl grabbed her wrist, pulling up her sweatshirt's sleeve.

Gohan's eyes visibly widened, as did Videl's as she saw the cuts on Gohan's wrist. Gohan violently jerked her wrist away from Videl, and ran to class at a normal human speed.

For the first period of class, Gohan didn't make eye contact with Videl, but could practically feel her irises burning into her sweatshirt. It went relatively quickly, with Gohan zoning out for most of the time the teacher spent talking.

Second period rolled around, and Gohan was bored out of her mind, the teacher talking about something sciency. "So you see the new energy molecule is _very _complex. In fact, well I'm not even sure that I understand it."

A beeping from Videl's watch started, and Videl picked it up. "Yes Captain, go ahead."

"Videl! There's been a bus-jacking at the city terminal! A trio of hooligans have taken over a tour bus of senior citizens and are taking them all for ransom!"

"Got it Captain, see you in a little bit!" Videl said as she ran out the door.

Gohan waited about three minutes before asking the professor a question. "Hey, can I use the restroom? Thanks." Gohan ran up to the top of the school, and transformed, dropping her badge and sweatshirt in the corner, then took off.

She searched for where Videl's ki was, and took off in that direction. What Gohan saw was not really a surprising sight, the bus she was on was plummeting towards the bottom of a canyon like area. Gohan thought it was about time for her to step in, so she travelled under the bus, and placed a hand on side, balancing the bus, and holding it up at the same time. The passengers looked out the window, and saw Gohan looking up at them, and made a small wave with her hand.

Some time later, the thugs were tied together, and the tour bus was cheering. "Thank you, Gold Fighter." Videl said.

"Don't mention it." Gohan replied, soon blasting off, back to school.

A week has passed since Gohan enrolled in high school, and she was starting to feel the pressure of keeping her power at such a low level all the time. Sure, she usually kept most of her power under lock and key, mainly because she didn't want anyone questioning how she got so strong, but this was ridiculous! To be a _normal _human, Gohan would have to raise her power _unbelivebly_, almost painfullylow to fit in.

She was flying home one day when all of a sudden, she errupted. "Gah! I need to let off some steam. Maybe Vegeta could help..."

Gohan flew as fast as she could to Capsule Corp. making record time, only three minutes. As she walked inside, Gohan first noticed Bulma. "Hey Gohan, how's it going?" Bulma asked.

"Fine. No, it's not fine. Mom enrolled me in school, and it sucks! Do you know where Vegeta is?"

"The GR."

"Thanks."

Gohan walked down the hall to see Trunks outside of the GR. "Hey Gohan!"

"Sup, squirt?" Gohan asked, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Nothing much, dad just trained with me. Something about wanting me to be stronger than you." Trunks replied as Gohan deadpanned.

"Seriously, Veggie?" Gohan questioned, and Vegeta growled.

"I've told you not to call me that, if you do again, I'll-"

"What? We both know I'm stronger than you, so save your empty threats. Let's spar, I need to vent some steam. I'll keep my power down so I don't kill you."

Vegeta gave in, and led Gohan into the GR. "So how much are we gonna turn this up to? 800? 900?"

The expression on Vegeta's face contorted into one of extreme surprise. "The gravity doesn't even go up that high, also, that much gravity would crush your bones! You'd be shitting out your own spine!"

"The challenge excites me." (1) Gohan stated as she changed the gravity controls.

"Fine, 300x earth's normal gravity it is." Gohan mumbled.

"Are you gonna fight in a sweatshirt?"

"Yeah, and you have a problem with that? It's not gonna get ripped."

After a few hours of sparring, the result was a bloodied Vegeta, and a smirking Gohan. "Kay Vegeta, I'm done beating you up now, I'm in a better mood. See ya later!" Gohan said picking up her schoolbag and walking out.

Gohan flew above the clouds home, just incase anyone spotted her. She opened the door, and soon pressure on her calf was evident. "Hey Goten."

"Hey sis! How was your day?" Goten asked energetically.

"Meh, pretty good. I got to beat up Vegeta after school!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Can we play after dinner?" Goten asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure squirt, I'm going to go change." Gohan said trudging upstairs. "Could you tell mom I'm home? I appreciate it Goten."

Seconds after, a loud "MOM, GOHAN'S HOME!" was heard through the Son residence.

A few minutes later, Gohan clad in a purple gi with red wrist bands and sash came down the stairs. Her shoes were gone, and her hair still in it's seemingly forever spiked position.

"Hey mom." Gohan said walking into the kitchen.

"How was your day sweetie?" Chichi questioned.

"Fine. I just feel bad for Trunks. Vegeta said he can't stop training until he's stronger than I am. I doubt that will happen soon."

_And that's a wrap for this week, ladies, gentleman and others. Please drop a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, I'd love to hear._

_I love all of you. Goodbye for now, everyone! :(_

(1) _Yeah, I did use a DBZ abridged line, but not the correct person. What're you gonna do about it?_


	9. Another Successful day

… **It's been a while... All I have to say for myself is that I'm lazy.**

Chapter 8: Another Successful day

As soon as the week had come, it had also gone leaving Gohan with a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, and two days of being free from the hellhole that just so happens to be named school! What would she be doing with these two days of peace, and relaxation, you may ask?

Grocery shopping.

Chichi had decided that they desperately needed a large list of groceries, resulting in Gohan needing to fly to Satan city, and buy them for her mother. Gohan had worn a deep blue long sleeve gi, a red undershirt with wrist bands of the same color, and white martial arts shoes. Looking at herself in the mirror earlier, Gohan had noticed just how pale she really was in comparison to all of the dark colors.

The noises of the cities seemed to go in one ear, and out the other for her as she migrated down the street, arms crossed behind her head. The squeak of rubber on asphalt, the talking, shouting, and random noises that went with children produced from everywhere, the loud screams of all the people from far away all sounded sweet to her ears.

_'Wait, what?'_

Turning her gaze sharply upwards, Gohan saw the mass amounts of smoke rolling into the clouds from a nearby building. Realizing what she needed to do, she ran into a nearby alley, transformed into a Super Saiyan, and launched into the expansive sky. As Gohan flew higher, she noticed a jet-copter with a girl sticking out. Videl.

Figures.

Gohan came just in time, seeing as the water tank was about to fall on Videl. Gohan placed her hand onto the tank, holding it up almost effortlessly. Videl looked up to see a scowling gold fighter floating in the air. "Excuse me miss, please clear out. Wouldn't want a thousand gallons of water spilling on you."

"You..." She trailed off.

"Yup, I am me." Gohan replied.

"Gold Fighter, there's enough water in the tank to put out the fire, but the release valve can't let it all out in time!" Videl explained.

"Well, I can solve that problem." Gohan said "Stand back everyone."

A large _clang _was heard as her fist came into contact with the tank of water, producing a large amount of water flowing from around Gohan's fist. She removed her hand, letting more water flow faster from the source.

"My work here is done. Good bye." Gohan said, flying off.

_'Another successful day. Oh crap, I need to get mom's groceries.'_ Gohan thought as she flew up into the sky above the clouds. She dropped out of Super Saiyan form, eyes returning to their usual onyx black, and hair also to black.

_AN: I took Kakkarot Son's advice, and now Author's Notes have migrated to the bottom of the page! :D (SORRY I HAVE SO MANY! D:)_

_This chapter is REALLY short, but I'm putting it out so you guys don't think I'm dead. XD_

_The next (longer) chapter will be up shortly, today, or tomorrow._


	10. Secrets Revealed and the Budokai

**Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed and the Budokai**

Over the next few weeks, Gohan had arrived at school on time, 'learning' as any other student would, and would go home, fighting the occasional criminal. Conversation between Videl and Gohan was minimal, only when necessary.

Over the next few weeks, Videl had arrived at school on time, 'learning' as any other student would, and would go home, 'fighting' the occasional criminal. She had no idea who the Gold Fighter was, causing disdain for the mysterious 'super-hero' that appeared one day, only to become a major part of her life, brouhgt her shame. She couldn't understand why this person was so much better at everything than she was, and that scared her. Scared her so much she made it her personal goal to reveal the Gold Fighter, and embarrass them.

On today, a beautiful sunny spring day was spent meditating by Gohan. In her state, she was fully aware of her surroundings, but was relaxed nonetheless, seeing as there was no need to keep such a tight close on the figurative floodgate to her powers. Around her, the calming scenery of trees along with a nearby waterfall helped to keep her nerves at ease, also. But, with every good thing, it must come to an end.

"Gohan!" A voice echoed through the valley. A young boy's voice.

Her eyes shot open, but the rest of her face stayed still. Down dropped Goten, off of flying nimbus. "Gohan, I can't find Chobi!" He exclaimed.

"I bet he's around here somewhere." Gohan grunted, slightly agitated at the disruption of her peace. "Toto probably has him somewhere, along with his wife."

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want him to get hurt!"

"I'm positive squirt." Gohan said, smiling slightly, and ruffling his hair. Gohan had vowed to herself when she came back that around her little brother, she would try her hardest not be short with him. She didn't want him to have a childhood or adolescent period like hers.

"Okay, if you say so, big sis." Goten said, expression becoming more joyful.

"Gohan, Goten, dinner!" Chichi yelled from inside their house, causing Gohan to look at her adorable little brother, but still feel pain in her gut, seeing as he looked exactly like him.

"Race ya?" She mischievously asked, her question answered with a nod.

The table was set, and two hungry demi Saiyans sat on either side of the table, mountains of food separating their vision from each other.

Looking over at the television, what was on surprised the two. "The circus is in town again, and the ringleader is Mr. Musuka! Circus-goers have a different attraction this year, and there he is! The baby dinosaur that has won the hearts of people everywhere."

"Hey, that's Chobi!" Goten yelled, slightly frightened. "Gohan, it's Chobi!"

"The poor little guy's scared to death, you two know him?" Chichi asked, setting down another dish at the table.

"Yeah, his nest is a couple miles from here. We've known his parents for years. They're not going to be very happy about this, I'll tell you that." Gohan answered, looking at her mother.

"This is really awful Gohan!" Goten exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back to his rightful home where he belongs. That's a promise." Gohan answered, smirking slightly.

The next day, Gohan had set out for Satan city, hoping to bring back Chobi. On the way, she had transformed, seeing as she wouldn't want to be called 'Gohan the animal thief' at school. The young demi snuck into the back area where circus things are kept, meaning Chobi is probably in amongst the chaos. Looking around for any bystanders, and seeing none, Gohan went in, quickly bent the bars, grabbed Chobi, and left.

He started to struggle, but Gohan petted his head, whispering, "It's me, Gohan. Don't worry, we're gonna get you home."

Chobi was placed on her back, but a large man appeared, carrying a metal stick. "Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"I'm returning him to his rightful home, now lay off." She answered.

"That's what you think!" The ape-like man exclaimed, trying to hit her, but she dodged in the 'nick' of time, the rod hitting the ground, or air behind her. The man swung several more times, causing Gohan to jump out of the way each time he thinks the metal would come in contact with her. Seeing an opening, Gohan took advantage of it by grabbing the metal at the correct time, flinging the large man over her shoulder a few feet.

"Be careful sir, swinging large poles can be dangerous." Gohan said sarcastically, tying the pole into a bow, and tossing it backwards before running off in the direction of her home.

Flying to Mt. Poaz proved to be difficult, seeing as Chobi loved to place his hands over Gohan's eyes, making Gohan nosedive several times before full realizing that the key was to hold the small pterodactyl in her hands.

"I know, let's go down." Gohan said, dropping to the ground. "Let's stick to the ground, that way you can't risk your life on me."

Sirens kicked up behind Gohan, causing her to look backwards. She saw the man from the circus, and another police officer in one car pointing towards her. Realizing it was time to high tail it out of there, Gohan ran up and down streets trying to shake the cops, but to no avail, she could not. Soon, the half-breed's opportunity came in the form of a large oil tank truck. Gohan smirked, and extended her run to leap over the truck, scaring the beheebes out of the man driving the semi.

After running for a short while, a loud voice was heard around Gohan. "Stop thief! It's over!" Eyes meeting with a yellow jetcopter, Gohan's suspicions were proved correct.

Videl.

The craft landed on the ground, and Videl got out, placing one hand on the copter, staring 'menacingly' at Gohan. "It didn't take you long to reveal your true colors, Gold Fighter."

"It's not what it seems, you're going to have to believe me Videl. The citizens of this city are in great danger if this dinosaur doesn't get home. That's the truth. The wholesome truth." Gohan replied, beginning to get slightly nervous.

"What do you know about the truth? You're just a common theif. Give that dinosaur back or I'll have to take him by force." Videl answered, but Gohan did not hesitate. "Have it your way. Let's see what you're really made of big guy."

"Please, you know I'm a law abiding citizen, but this is a special case, I swear." Gohan tried to defend her position. Jail is not the place Gohan wants to tell her mother she ended up in.

"Oh I get it, you think you can hold yourself above the law, is that it? You only obey the rules when it's convenient, but when you want to break it, it becomes a 'special case'. Well you can tell your 'special case' to the judge mister, I go by the book." Videl said, dropping into a fighting stance, then sending a kick Gohan's way causing Gohan to faze out of sight.

Videl grabbed the back of Gohan's gi when Chobi decided the correct place for his hands were over the eyes of Gohan. The tug on her garment caused Chobi to fall off, and start whimpering. "Serves you right, what a hero! You know, I'm glad you finally decided to show your true self, because to be honest, I've wanted to kick your butt ever since I met you."

"Well, you're mean, wow." Gohan mocked, even faking innocence, rubbing her cheek.

"Don't mock me, you little freak!" Videl exclaimed before once again launching at Gohan, but this time securing her legs around Gohan's neck, muffling any protest she could put up to having another girl's crotch in her face.

Videl bent back, placing the palms of her hands on the ground, and 'flipped' Gohan upside down, but she fazed out after the release was slightly off. The pigtailed crime fighter got angrier, throwing herself into attack, even complete with a yell launching a barrage of punches and kicks at Gohan, but they only made contact with air. At a certain point, Gohan fazed out of sight again and came behind her, locking her into a full nelson. Videl jumped out at the opportunity given on accident, and continued to attack her, but her blows only met a counterattack, or air.

While the 'fight' was occurring, the carny man decided to grab his dinosaur, but Chobi would not go with the man. He soon took out his whip, causing the animal to cower in fear as the thwap of the leather hit his skin.

Gohan looked behind herself to see the poor baby, but Videl spoke up. "The animal is with it's rightful owner now, so there!" The two had their hands locked together, a test of 'strength'.

"Please, listen-"

"Tell it to your lawyer, pall!"

"Look, if we don't return that baby to it's father and mother they're going to come looking for them, and that won't be pretty! You have to believe me!"

"I believe you're trying to cover your tracks, that's what I believe!"

"What's your deal?! My god!." Gohan exclaimed.

Videl tried once again to land a hit, but Gohan moved out of the way with plenty of time to spare. "Come on jerk! Let's go!"

Cries soon were emitted from the baby pterodactyl, but then escalated into a full blown sob, yelling for it's parents.

"Oh shit," Gohan whispered, eyes displaying worry.

"What's he doing?" Videl questioned.

"He's calling his parents. This could have been prevented, but you couldn't believe me." Gohan yelled as two large figures circled the skies.

"Quiet you little monster! Yous hurtin my ears!" The carny man exclaimed, striking the baby dinosaur with his whip.

A simultaneous chorus of 'oh my god they're huge!' was stated by the ever so obvious crowd gathered around to watch.

The area was cleared by the police, and the pterodactyls swooped in lower. "Open fire!" The law enforcement yelled, unleashing a spray of useless bullets onto the oncoming monsters.

Toto's wife swooped down, standing in front of the cops as they continued to attack her. "Don't shoot! They're just trying to get their baby back! You'd do the same thing if you were them!" Gohan yelled.

"See, it's them, Chobi's parents! That man stole him from them, the circus people came and robbed their nests! They just want Chobi back." Gohan stated, and a look of worry came over Videl.

"They're huge..." Videl trailed off.

"Miss Videl, this family needs our help." Gohan explained.

"Right, I get it now." Videl replied in a state of understanding.

Gohan jumped into the sky, and Videl warned the police officers not to shoot, then grabbed Chobi telling him it was okay, all the while glaring at the man who stole the small pterodactyl. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

The two pterodactyls were flying lower while Gohan tried to explain the situation. "Hold on Toto! Chobi is safe, we want to give him back to you. I'm sorry that this happened, old friends."

"Gold fighter, dinosaurs do not understand English!" Videl yelled.

"I am well aware of that Miss Videl, you're very smart, but I've known these creatures since I was a baby myself. I look different than when I did as a child, so I can't tell them who I am, but maybe they can recognize my voice." Gohan yelled.

"Just tell them who you are, I won't tell anyone!" Videl exclaimed back. Gohan saw the incoming Toto, and moved quickly, knocking down Videl so she wouldn't get eaten.

Deciding it was time, Gohan started. "Toto, stop! It's me, your friend Goh-" Gohan started, but saw the position the two were in, slightly awkward.

"Why did you stop! Go, Go what!?" Videl yelled, sitting up. "That's what I want to know!"

"Please, let go of me." Gohan growled, trying to shake her off. "There's no time for this!"

"Sure there is, it'll only take a second! Just tell me your name! It's Gohan, isn't it!?"

"Please, here he comes!"

Toto was about to pile drive into the two of them, but Gohan successfully stopped him. "Toto!" She exclaimed.

The adult pterodactyl was sitting on the ground when the portly carny man ran over with a gun. "All yous freeze! Now give me my dinosaur or I'll blow you away. I found him, he's mine!"

"Don't shoot!" Gohan yelled, attempting to stop him, but Videl threw her cuffs, knocking the pistol out of the offending man, and throwing him back.

"Toto! No, please!" Gohan exclaimed as she threw her fist at his stomach, the dinosaur falling backwards.

"Don't worry about your dad, little guy! He'll be just fine, wait and see." Gohan explained compassionately as Chobi joined his dad.

"Listen to him," Videl started. "Gold Fighter, I, I-"

Soon enough, Chobi and Toto were both on Gohan's back as she flew away. "Goodbye! Thanks for your help, Videl."

School had rolled around again the next day, and Gohan was feeling in a better mood than usual. She was late per usual, running to class when the young hybrid ran into a crime-fighting pig tailed fighter. "Good morning, Gohan."

"Oh, hey Videl. You're late too?" Gohan asked as if she had better things to do, mock checking her fingernails.

Videl slammed the locker next to her, but Gohan did not flinch. "Gohan, it's over."

"And that would mean..."

"Hold still, there!" Videl said, ripping off the bandage on her cheek. "My gosh, isn't that funny. I saw Gold Fighter get scratched in the same spot. That's exactly who you are, Gold Fighter!"

This did not seem good for Gohan. Out of all the things she could be skilled at, lying is not high at all on the list. Sometimes things just randomly come out of her mouth.

"Well, what if I am, what are you gonna do about it?" Gohan asked, bending down to Videl's level, nose poking hers, eyes probing hers for any sign of irritation or discomfort.

Videl blushed, but continued. "Ha! So you admitted it!"

"Shit, does that mean that this is public knowledge?"

"Well only I know, but I think the public has a right to know, maybe I should schedule a press conference."

"Come on, please don't do that. I only want to keep my family's privacy safe. Plus the attention at school would be Hell."

"Is that true?"

"Yes. Is there any way you could keep this between us?"

"Yes, but I need you to do a couple things in return. Okay, here's the deal. If you enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, I'll keep your secret, how's that?"

"Well I was already planning to."

Videl was taken aback by this. "It turns out that the former champion before my dad was a guy named Goku." Gohan slightly cringed at his father's name. Oh the ignorant twit. "I did a little research, found out he has a daughter named Gohan."

"Yeah, that guy is my father."

"Okay. See you at the tournament, then." Videl said, walking around the corner. "Oh, and wait, one more thing."

"What?"

"I just want you to teach me how to fly is all." Videl answered confidently before walking away after Gohan's nod.

"Videl! Wait a second." Gohan said, running up to her, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" Videl asked.

"Oh, I just thought if I'm going to be training you, well uh." Gohan started, but soon got the right words. "I think we should start over."

Videl stared at Gohan as if she'd grown a second head. This is odd, seeing as from the past month they've spent at school, Gohan was very closed off anf cold. "Hi, my name is Satan Videl, nice to meet you." She said, sticking out her hand.

A small smile formed on Gohan's face. "My name is Son Gohan. Nice to meet you Videl."

They shared a small smile of friendship, and walked to class together.

Later that afternoon, Gohan was flying to Bulma's. She wanted to catch up with her longtime friend and their family.

When she got inside, Gohan found Bulma working on one of her newest gadgets, a motorcycle, and Trunks standing near her.

"Oh, hello Gohan. I heard your competing in the WMAT." Bulma said, wiping her hands off on a cloth.

'I have not told anyone this! Is this woman psychic?' Gohan thought, brow creasing.

"Yeah. I was kinda blackmailed by my friend Satan Videl after I already confirmed and decided I was going." Gohan answered confidently.

"Hm, Videl Satan, that sounds familiar. She wouldn't happen to be that goon Satan Hercule's daughter, would she?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but she's actually a pretty good person once you get to know her. She's a fighter, and not anything like her dad." Gohan said, surprised at how nice the words to describe Videl were. "But now that she knows who I am, she is determined to show how much stronger than I am by beating me at the tournament."

"Oh. What are you going to wear to the tournament, Gohan?: Bulma questioned.

"Uh, probably a fighting gi. That's what most earth fighters wear..." Gohan trailed off as if it was obvious.

"Well, just make sure you look good when it's going to be your picture plastered everywhere after you win." Bulma said confidently.

"Who says she's going to win?" Vegeta asked, wearing a blue tank top and grey sweatpants.

"Who could possbily beat her?" Bulma questioned, doubtful.

"Yours truly, that's who. If you'll enter, I'll enter." Vegeta answered, his ever cocky attitude present.

"Ha, ha ha! What makes you think you'll beat me? I've always been stronger than you, Veggie." Gohan said, walking over to where Vegeta was standing, and put her hand over her face, laughing. Gohan was still almost two inches taller than him, making the scene look rather humorous.

"I've been training severely recently! I think I have something up my sleeve to beat you!" Vegeta exclaimed, becoming slightly embarrassed as Bulma was laughing too.

"If that 'thing' is called Super Saiyan two, well honey, I'll tell you something. I've had that since I was eleven years old. Seven years ago." Gohan said, a smirk finding it's way onto her face as the demi Saiyan crossed her arms over her chest.

_'Gohan called Vegeta honey.' A voice in their heads that sounded like Goku laughed. 'I think I'll enter too.' _

The residents of the room looked up, trying to find the source of Goku's voice, all but one.

Gohan.

Her facial expression changed to one of shock. Not the good kind of shock.

_'Gohan.' The voice stated._

"Is that you, dad?" Gohan asked, slightly disappointed and angry.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked curiously.

Gohan sighed. "I guess it is that big idiot." She said, angry.

_'Hi guys, it's great to hear your voices again.' Goku said enthusiastically._

"Where is he?" Trunks questioned out loud.

"Uh, father, are you really coming back to compete in the World Tournament?" Gohan asked, almost hopeful for him to not come back.

_'Yeah! I'm allowed to come back for one day! Baba checked it out for me, appears I have a little credit. I'm excited! I can't wait to see everyone! Tell your mom I'm coming back, or a whole day.'_

Gohan sighed, before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut. Bulma and Vegeta both looked at the escaping Gohan flying into the sky.

"She's flipped, dad." Trunks said, tugging on his dad's shirt.

"No son, his dad is coming back, even I'm excited at a chance of getting to beat you." Vegeta answered, a smirk coming onto his face.

_'Mhm, we'll see. Anything is possible, miracles do happen.' Goku answered, not even noticing the missing presence of his daughter._

"Miracles, huh? Oh I can't wait." Vegeta said. Whatever giddy could sound like for a Saiyan, this was it.

_Gohan's was fuming at this sudden revelation. 'This man I call my father could not voluntarily make the decision to come back to watch his son grow up, and even when he has the ability to, he doesn't talk to us for seven years?!' she thought._

_'What's even more is his stupidity! Is all he cares about fighting?! Why doesn't he do something like come back on his wedding anniversary, or mom's birthday, not some stupid tournament his whole day is going to be spent at! Mom is so lonely, and misses father! I would even be willing to help set up something for them to do, and leave for the day.' Gohan continued fuming. _

_'Well, I guess I have no choice now. Can't back out on it.' _

_AN: Okay, this took an extra day. I'M SORRY! You got an almost ten page chapter, with over three thousand words! I spent over six hours writing this for you, you better **DAMN WELL ENJOY IT. **_

_Gohan might seem OOC for the charcter I have set with her with Videl, but I wanted them to be friends, so Gohan thought they could get along._

_Just so you know, I love Goku and all, but Gohan feels more dissapointed in her father's choices than anything. I hope you find this chapter to your liking, tell me what your favorite part was in a review, and I will update this week or next week. _

_Ciao!_


	11. Show and Tell

_AN: So, I guess last chapter was the tenth one, so we'll celebrate it this chapter. ^_^ _

_Sorry about the different types of page-breaks, but I can't get one that works on !_

_Chapter 10: Show and Tell_

_**DBZ**_

To expect the unexpected and do not let things surprise you, two major lessons in martial arts training, burned into Gohan's mind through many different methods on many different occasions. Being who she was, expecting anything was a trait of hers, but did she expect this?

No.

Her father, Goku, Kakarot, or any names that coenside with those was coming back, for a day. How would her mother react? How would her brother react? What would the rest of her friends say? Questions like this bounced around in the demi-Saiyan's mind.

The wind whipped past her face, only proving to sting her eyes and nose. 'No matter how much I fly, I will never get used to that.' Gohan thought with a sad smile. The hybrid had knew who she needed to tell, and the highest on her list was her loving family. Getting a location set in her mind, Gohan dropped to the ground, and proceeded to place two fingers on her forehead, and focus on the ki signal of her mother.

When the slight dizziness feeling you get from instant transmission ended, Gohan was greeted only two inches from her mother, who was staring in shock at her, and had already dropped her basket full of folded laundry. "My gosh, I will never get used to that." Chichi said, picking up the articles of clothing on the ground.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to scare you." Gohan said, bending down to help her mother. "Oh yeah, I need to tell you something."

"Well you can tell me, go on, out with it."

A frown snaked it's way onto Gohan's face, but she still forced herself to say the words anyway. "Dad is coming back for the day of the twenty fifth (1) World Martial Arts Tournament. Just that day, though."

Chichi's eyes widened, and she once again dropped the carried clothing, only this time it was different. She was out cold. Gohan sighed, and carefully held her mother, and walked back inside the house. When the door was silently opened, the half-Saiyan saw her younger brother. "What's wrong with mommy?" He asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

Gohan pondered what to tell her brother, the truth, or some modified version of the truth? "Mom just was um, tired, and fell asleep. I brought her inside, though." She said with a sideways half smile. The little hyperactive demi-Saiyan always brought a smile to her face with his adorableness.

"Oh, is she going to be okay?" Goten persisted, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yeah. When I get mom to bed, I need to tell ya something, 'kay, squirt?" The female hybrid asked, receiving and enthusiastic nod in return.

While carrying her mother, Gohan noticed how skinny her mother was, and how fragile she looked. Ever so gently, she placed her mother down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her neck.

Gohan tip-toed over to the door, carefully grasping the handle, twisting, and turning it open. She looked back one more time, to see if the passed-out female was okay, and confirmed her suspicions, slowly shutting the door, and releasing her overly-tight grip on the handle.

The demi Saiyan walked over to where her younger brother was watching, and kneeled down, one hand on his shoulder, a worried and sad smile on her face. "Hey squirt."

"Hey Gohan, what's up?" Goten asked, tilting his head to the side, eyes sparkling with innocence.

"You know how Trunks has a father, Vegeta?" Gohan asked slowly.

"Yeah! I've always wondered where our father was..." Goten trailed off, placing a finger on his slightly parted lips.

"Well, good news then. Our father is coming back for a day, the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. We're going to compete." Gohan said, a large sad smile contorting her face.

"Woah! Awesome! Can me and Trunks compete too?!" Goten asked, bouncing up and down, successfully knocking Gohan's hand off of his shoulder.

A small laugh escaped the female hybrid's lips. "Yeah, of course you can, but calm down little dude."

Goten ran off, singing about how he was going to meet his daddy. '_Oh if only he had a better dad to meet._'

Gohan had always understood that her father was a hero. A savior. Loved instantly by almost all that met him. She understood all of these things and more, but that didn't mean some of the things he did were downright stupid and wrong.

Letting your child of barely four years train with your enemy in vicious and brutal training, then fight extremely strong (at the time) intergalactic planet brokers along with your childhood best friend, and former enemy was completely ludicrous. One might argue that he had no knowledge of this, but Goku had never really expressed any concern in it, he thought that Gohan started fighting willingly.

Forcing your eleven year old daughter to fight an extremely powerful android from another timeline was also a stupid idea. She wasn't ready for it, and she didn't want to fight. After the dark power was unleashed, the darker side of Gohan's mind had opened up, figuratively bleeding black ink into her pure, white virgin mind. Goku had never contacted his wife or child from Other World until his most recent call, not once. He had the capabilities, and most likely spent most of his day doing nothing, why couldn't he take a few minutes out of his busy schedule to contact his family through King Kai to learn about their current lives? Gohan's father probably didn't even know about her little escapades in Hell.

This didn't matter to anyone. All they saw was the lovable naive man that could obviously do no wrong, and Gohan could not understand that. The love for this man was unfathomable, and pointless in her eyes.

Shaking her deep thoughts from her mind, Gohan observed her surroundings, seeing her living room, and realizing her mission, she stepped out the front door, blowing a loose bang out of her face and into her wild 'pineapple' like hair style resemblant of her father's. She once again launched herself into the sky, this time the destination set for Kame house.

The flight was short, and like most other flights, uneventful. She dropped out of the sky, landing like a cat, on her feet, and walking to the door, opening it, and making her presence known. In the front room, Roshi was sitting on the couch, watching a female workout video, and Krillin sitting on the chair next to him, reading a book. 18 sat across from him in another chair, painting her nails with a small blonde girl in her lap.

Roshi and Krillin looked up surprised, but 18 looked as if she couldn't care less. "Gohan, what are you doing here?" Krillin was the first to speak.

"Well, I've got something I need to tell you." She said, flat and melancholic. The demi-Saiyan could care less about any of this.

"Goku is coming back for the World Martial Arts Tournament for one day. That one only. That's all." She continued monotonously, running out the door, a flat expression on her face. Next was the 'exciting' one. Piccolo.

She continued her trek through the air, this time upwards to the lookout where Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo resided. Gohan shot straight through the clouds, and up into the area where the Nameks and Genie lived. She abruptly appeared in front of a meditating Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan cooly said.

"Woah kid, what are you doing here in such a hurry?" Piccolo questioned, seeing it odd how even though it was a weekday, Gohan wasn't wearing a gi. She wore a form fitting blue quarter length sleeved shirt, and black jeans. Along with that, she wore some sort of red sneakers. (AN: Note, Piccolo doesn't know Gohan went to school, and also Gohan shed her sweatshirt at her house.)

"I just need to talk to you about some stuff." She continued, taking a seat, crossing her legs over each other, slightly leaving her wrists upward, showing the mutilated flesh.

Piccolo had never seen her exposed arms since before her trip to Hell, and this shocked and frightened him. "Gohan, does whatever you want to talk about have to do with that patch of skin on your wrist?" He asked, slightly gesturing at the stated area.

She slightly flinched, covering up the area, and staring her namekian friend in the eyes. "No."

The caped Namekian reached out with his mind, trying to find a way into hers. He couldn't no matter how hard he tried get into the hybrid's mind. "Why do you always keep such tight walls wrapped around your mind?" Piccolo asked, concerned.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know what goes on up here." Gohan said solemnly, tapping her head for emphasis.

"Come on Gohan, I'm just concerned about you." Piccolo continued, worried about his first ever friend.

"It's none of your damn business what I think about and how strong my walls are Piccolo! I just came here to tell you that Goku is coming back for the Martial Arts Tournament. Have a lovely day." The hybrid spat out venomously, and turned to leave, diving off of the lookout, and soon dipping up, flying.

The fly home was uneventful, soon arriving at her destination, and running inside to see her mother in the kitchen, most likely making something for dinner, and smiled worriedly.

_**DBZ**_

_(1) I can't remember if it was the twenty-fifth, or twenty-sixth budokai. Someone tell me, please._

_AN: I love Goku's naiveness and stupidity, but Gohan doesn't, keep this in mind while reading._

_I just love this chapter for some reason. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I did, and review telling me your favorite part._

_Sorry this is a bit late, but hey! I've got a life! (Lol, mostly consisted of playing video games and watching anime.) Next week do not expect an update on the weekend, probably the week after. I've got Kumoricon. If any of ya'll live on the west coast, an anime con called Kumoricon is going on, and Chris Sabat is one of the guests of honor! (He did the voice of Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Mr. Popo, Kami, Jeice, Recoome, Korin, Burter, Shenron, Zarbon, Guru, Porunga, and countless others. Plus he did Alex Louis Armstrong in FMA!)_


	12. AN: Hiatus

_AN: _I know, no one wants to see this on a story, but it's happening anyway. Lately, I've been super busy with school, friends, and just life in general. Haruhi knows how long this is going to be on hiatus for, but if it gets to be long, I might put it up for adoption. I still love every single one of my reviewers, favoriters (is that a word?) and followers. Quick shout-out: ViridianSnow, 12courtney12, Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl, asredwer, bloody-rose-love, Mana Cyborg Alchemist, UmbreonGodOfHalo, Kakarot Son, Gohan1125, Gingerkit, and James1996. I love all of my reviewers, even if you don't like the story.

Please don't hate me, this is just the way that stuff happened. In other news, I've got into Homestuck, that's sucked up my time.


End file.
